


Getting to Know You Better

by Anonymous



Category: Lioden (Video Game)
Genre: Fingering, Gender unspecified reader, Horn kink, Human/Monster Romance, Manticore, Monster Anatomy, Monster Dick, Monsterfucking, Nirah passes the Harkness test, Other, handjobs, humanoid reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You spend some time with your dude Nirah in his cave.





	Getting to Know You Better

"So you can feel all this?" 

You're running your hands experimentally along Nirah's dark, ridged horns, admiring the soft gloss and the curves of them, the way they frame his handsome face- distracted by the experience of it, you almost miss it when his eyes flutter closed, the tension melting away from his entire body. 

"Y… Yeah," He answers, a little delayed. His segmented tail curls with pleasure behind him, strangely cute for such an intimidating appendage. "It feels pretty nice…" 

A beat passes, and he sinks further into bliss. 

"....  _ Really _ nice."

"Oh?" You start to work your fingertips into the smooth texture of them, their sturdiness obvious-  _ like handles, _ you think to yourself with a grin, finally reaching the base and rubbing at where bone meets fur. 

Nirah  _ groans _ , pushing his head into your touch. 

"Is that good?" You can't help the teasing tone sneaking into your voice. Having a creature three times your size reduced to putty in your hands is a bit of a power trip, and you're loving every minute. He only bites back another suggestive noise in response. 

It's then that you notice he's holding one of his wings at an awkward angle, down along his body, the top edge touching the ground. You let go of his horns, moving to gently touch the wing with concern. 

"Are you hurt?"

He jolts, opening his eyes as if he's only just catching up, but after a glance at you he looks away again, sheepish. 

"..... No."

"Are you sure?" You smooth your palms over it, checking for any damage; finally trying to move it back into position when you find none. "Having your wing like that can't be comfortable… Here, let me…" 

"It's- my  _ dude _ , it's  ** _fine_ ** **,** just-" 

He resists you a little, but the effort is half-hearted, and in a moment you can see  _ just _ what he was hiding. 

** _"Oh."_ **

Nirah slumps onto his side, embarrassed, concealing himself with his wing again. There's an awkward moment of silence, but you break it with a grin. 

".... So that felt  _ really _ good, huh?"

Nirah looks like he wants to be swallowed up by the cave floor and makes a noise to match, but you work your fingers into his cheek fluff and lay a kiss on his forehead. He grumbles a little, but you can tell he's mollified by the affection. 

"It's okay! I'm flattered," You reassure him playfully. "A testament to my horn-touching skills, you know?"

You pause, listening to the deep resonance of his purring and considering your next words carefully, deciding to go for it. No time like the present. He  _ has _ been awfully flirty with you, after all… 

"..... Could I touch that, too?"

_ "-Please?" _ He raises his head with such a disbelieving, lovestruck expression it almost makes you laugh, and you do, a little- chuckling softly as you give him another kiss on the nose as he scrambles to save face, blushing furiously. "I mean, uh… sure, my dude, what's mine is yours and all… Go for it."

He's  _ so _ fucking cute. 

You pull yourself up and give him a playful shove; he does the rest, rolling himself onto his back, still a little bashful, and you finally get a good look. 

Big,  _ really _ big, nearly black, with a knot bigger than your fist and an impressive upward curve, standing out starkly from the snow white fur of his belly. It's a bit dark in here, but this is nothing like you've ever seen before…. And something like what you've always dreamed of. 

You lick two fingers and reach out, tracing lightly along the tight curves of a vein, and he gasps, the burning heat of him twitching against your hand. Below, the same dark flesh as his dick- what you thought at first glance was a sheath turns out to be a slit, drenched and getting wetter by the second, and you spread him gently, revelling in the needy sound he makes as he pushes his legs further apart, dick leaking against his stomach. 

_ Very _ nice. 

Heartrate picking up, you slide your fingers through the slick, generously coating your hand with it before making a fist and touching it to the tip of his cock; he keens gratefully as you slowly push it into your hand, all the way to the base- even if you couldn't make a fist for long with all that girth. You stroke back up, lingering at the head, rubbing lightly at the angled, softly pointed tip and finding new slick there, watching his reactions- he  _ definitely _ seems to like that, head turned to the side, eyes closed, brow drawn, panting…. It sends a jolt of heat through you, and you bite your lip. 

You start a slow, even rhythm; all the way up, down to where the knot starts, repeat, feeling the strength of his pulse in your palm, the way he pushes against your movements to meet them, the dirty delight of hearing his voice in  _ that _ tone- and you're hardly deprived of pretty sounds with him being as beautifully vocal as he is. 

Still, you want more. 

Without stopping, you bring your free hand forward, assuming that this is a four-finger job- and as they push in without resistance with a  _ particularly _ lewd cry from Nirah, you find with pleasure that you were  _ right _ . 

He's so hot inside it's almost uncomfortable- you can't help but wonder if it's because of his unearthly nature, or maybe something to do with his magic, but you're not going to ask about  _ that _ right now with more pressing things to attend to. 

You search around for the right spot, stroking it firm and even with your fingertips as your other hand picks up the pace. His tail comes up around your back, the tip hooking around your shoulder to hold you there; if it was anyone else you might be afraid, but you trust him. You know he won't hurt you. 

Every pump of your fist gets you a gasping moan, his wings curling and uncurling in time; you marvel at the distinctly human reactions on his beastly features, open mouth showing fangs as long as your hand, silky black mane mussed and flipped over his face, long ears down and back and so reddened you can see it through his fur. 

He's close, you can tell. 

You speed up, and he pants, barely intelligible. 

"A-angel… If you keep th-that up I'll--" 

_ Too late,  _ you think smugly. He arches off the ground, bowstring tense, liquid heat pouring over your knuckles, and you keep going, keen on riding it out to the last drop. 

_ "--Fuh--  _ ** _Fuck--!" _ **

He gasps for breath, eyes blank, and finally you slow to a stop as he gradually melts into a puddle of boneless bliss. You crawl up to lay on his belly, facing him, looking altogether  _ far _ too pleased with yourself. 

"Good?" You purr. 

"Holy  _ shit, _ my dude." He warbles back, exhausted. His paws wrap over your back, the two of them nearly spanning your whole torso. You've never felt so safe- well, sticky, too, but that's a problem for later. 

"Wait," He sounds like he just woke up. "What about you…?" 

"Rest first," You grin, nuzzling into his fur. "No rush, right?" 

-


End file.
